Temptations
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Alyssa Hates-excuse me-"dislikes" Anakin. What happens when they are paired for a Master/padawan team? Will their Mission have to many temptations? AnakinxOC Not a mary-sue. I SUCK at summarys! Full Summary Inside!
1. Summary

Title: temptations

Rating: T

Summary: Alyssa isn't to fond of her New Master. Master Anakin. Hero with no fear-as he's known- the only jedi with enough cockyness to spread around the temple and then some. Alyssa is excited to get away from him with the new that she has a new master, only to find her new Master is the thing she wants to be rid of. A long undercover mission brings out the best and worst of both jedi's but will the mission have to many temptations?

I SUCK at summarys!

No mary Sue i promise!

My FIRST Star wars story so yeah it may not be AMAZING at first.


	2. Why is he the knight?

**Chapter 1 **

I shut off my lightsaber, breathing hard. Sweat ran down my face and gently fell to the floor.

"If I don't watch it your going to get better than me," Anakin said with a pout.

I forced a laughed,"Good." _I better be better than you, maybe you'd shut up, then._ I rebraided my long brown hair, before walking to my quarters. Anakin's Knighting ceremony was supposed to be today, but an urgent mission had come up and we where both needed. Something I was quite happy about. I mean really who would look forward to his bragging? I walked into the quarters I shared with Obi-Wan and Anakin, and headed straight to the 'fresher. Sith knows when my next shower would be.

I was so over joyed when my first mission had ended and Anakin suggested that Obi-Wan train me and let me stay with them. It was crazy sometimes but it was better than being in an empty room all the time. Although I hated sharing a room with Mr "I'm so and amazing you're not". I sighed as the hot water slid over my skin, relaxing every muscle in my body and making me sleepy. I turned off the water and slid into my sleep clothes.

I walked into the room I shared with Anakin. We had put up a curtain in the middle of the room for privacy thank the sith and flopped onto my bed, Before yawning and falling into a peaceful sleep. I woke up to the sound of the fresher' running. I yawned and quickly dressed in my Jedi robes before pulling my curtains aside. I grabbed my data pad and started writing a diary entry, at first it had seemed pointless, but I had grown to the point where I enjoyed it.

About five minutes later Anakin came to the door and flopped down on his bed. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Just writing," I said quickly logging off my data pad and placing it under my pillow. He shrugged before getting up and facing the mirror trying to braid his hair.

I laughed as he got the rubber band all twisted in his hair and the bead all over the place. "Get over here," I said, as Anakin eagerly jumped onto my bed and sat down. I Slowly picked out the beads that where all twisted in his hair before started to rebraid it. I felt Anakin relax a little as I ran my fingers through it before adding the first bead.

"How is it that you can mess up your hair this bad?" I asked, He shrugged. He knew perfectly well how to braid hair, but he was to prideful to admit it. I finished off the braid with a small knot.

"Breakfast time Padawans," Obi-Wan yelled. I jumped up and ran for the door quickly grabbing the seat closest to Obi-Wan. Anakin frowned before taking a seat farthest away from him. I grinned at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Padawans please," Obi-Wan said rubbing his head. "As soon as this mission is over Anakin will be knighted. Your acting too much like the young Padawans in the academy." I nodded and silently ate. I was so excited about the upcoming mission, but nervous at the same time. We were headed to Tatooine, my home planet.

When I was four I was found in an abandoned trading base on Tatooine. I had been trained at the padawan academy, but I had never had a Master, until Obi-Wan decided to take me on as a second apprentice. At the first the Council had refused, but when both Obi-Wan and Anakin supported the proposition it worked out, for the time being, Until I could find a Master. See if I did not get a master within the next three weeks I would be sent back to the academy.

I slowly picked at my food and threw in a fake yawn so as not to let anyone notice my depression.

"Someone stayed up to late reading again." Obiwan said with a slight smile.

"What? Oh. Um. Yes, Master," I said quickly, taking my plate to the dishwasher. If he suspected anything, he sure didn't say anything about it.

Anakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsaraAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsaraAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsaraAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa Valsara

"We better be going," I said grabbing my cloak and flinging it around my neck. Today we left for my first mission, a simple recon but i was happy to have something to do. Anaking nodded before standing up and grabbing his cloak and following me. We quickly walked to the hangar bay and boarded a shuttle. I set the coordinates before I went to the back of the shuttle and sat on the floor. I sighed, _Why was Anakin going to be a knight and not me? _

I had trained three more years! My lightsaber was made at thirteen, most padawans didn't even make their until they where sixteen. A master, that's why, I had no Master, so I was not considered a real jedi. I closed my eyes and reached out to the Force. The Force filled my mind, clearing out my jealousy and my anger. Personally I hated to meditate, but I knew if i focused on my negative emotions it would be a first step to the dark side. I was more emotional than most padawans, and that concerned the Council greatly. I sighed and leaned back against the edge of the ship's bench, and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Knighting Ceremonies

Chapter 2

Two days later I landed the ship in the Temple's hangar bay and quickly exited the craft. Anakin followed silently as we walked to the council meeting room. "Master. We have retrieved the information," I said handing the datachip to Master Yoda.

"Early, you are. Unexpected, this is," Master Yoda said with a slight smile. "Go to your quarters, you may. Well, you have done. Knighting ceremony at 1600 hours, it will be," Yoda said.

We nodded before exiting the meeting room. As I walked through the quarters I tried to meditate. Our mission had gone smoothly but Anakin was so full of himself. I mean sure he was pretty hot, but I don't know how any of those padawans could stand him. Anakin walked back to his room and shut the door, while I got a snack. Ten minutes later I got bored and knocked on the door.

"Anakin can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," he called back.

I walked into the room to find him sitting on his bed and meditating but his face was covered in stress. Tiny water dropplets where falling off his undone braid and the room smelled like soap. So he'd showered and was now stressing out.

_Oh joy! Now I'm gonna have to listen to some kind of speech._ "Nervous?" I asked

"Jedi don't get nervous," he replied.

I crossed my arms and looked at him. .

"How would you like to have the whole fate of the Jedi on your shoulders? I have to start training a padawan tomorrow, beacuse I'm the Chosen One. Most Jedi don't have to until they're a Master! I don't even know who I am training! And what if I make a fool of myself and make Obi-Wan look like a horrible Master..." His shields where up and he was not leting them down anytime soon.

All I got was; whole fate, padawan, fool, Obi-Wan. He took a few deep breaths as dark emotions stopped swirling around the room. He walked over to his dresser before grabbing his beads and starting to braid his hair. I walked out of the room and flipped on the holo vision, my favorite movie was on, finally. Well finally to me, Not again to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

I was hypnotised by it, lost in the fictional world of Sharnay, and Trate. It always seemed kind of sad to me, the rich spoiled girl never got the one thing that would have been good for her. . I jumped when I felt Anakin and Obi-Wan's Force signatures enter the room.

"You're more nervous then when we got caught by that demonsar on Geonosis," Obi wan said.

"That was _you_ Master, and I saved you."

"Oh...Yes..."

I held back an eye-roll. _Gimme a break. Your not _that_ cool. Demonsar's are tough bird like thing sbut so what?_

"Let's get going then," I said, following the two out the door.

We reached the Grand Council room fifteen minutes later and walked inside. I glanced around the room, holo projectors of mace windu and several other sat in the room.

"Sit, you may," Yoda said.

We all took seats except for Anakin, I noticed his hand shaking slight under his cloak. Master Yoda must have noticed for he raised an eyebrow slightly but said nothing.

"To be a Knight, deemed ready, you are. Passed the trails, you have," Yoda said. "Obi-Wan." he said motioning for him.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a pair of scissors from Master Yoda, before cutting Anakins braid and handing it to him.

"A Knight, you are. Celebrate, you may. Tomorrow, we shall see you. Here your padawan will be. Dissmissed you are, Knight Skywalker."

Anakin nodded and led the way out of the room.

Anakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa Valsari

Most Jedi celebrated with alcohol on their knighting. But since the "Speeder Incident", it was banned. Not that I minded, alcohol was nasty tasting stuff. We had soda and cake instead, well it was supossed to be cake. It was more of a choclate pancake,why? Well... trust me you don't wanna know.

After we finished eating we sat down and talked. Obi-Wan finally stopped bragging about Anaking around 3am so I headed back to mine and Anakin's, well soon to be MY quarters and slid into bed fully clothed. I let a sigh slip out as the cold sheets covered me. I was exahusted. Hopefully that would change when Anakin got a seprate apartment. I grinned to myself. Tomorrow Anakin would be gone, and I'd never have to see him again. With that thought, I fell asleep.


	4. Moveing

**A/N: I wanted to thank my AWESOME Beta Reader Darth-Ken Obiwan! You rock!**

**Chapter 3**

I walked through the halls of the Jedi temple with confident strides and my head held high. Today was the best day of my life! I aced my math test, I won the lightsaber tournament and Anakin was leaving today. This was better than my birthday.

"Alyssa?" Obi-Wan asked, before I could walk by him.

"Master Kenobi." I said bowing slightly.

"I'm so happy that Anakin is now a Knight, he has been a great Padawan. I know he will do well with his own and..."

"Master Kenobi, please let me know why you're telling me all this, I am not too fond of hearing about him."

"This has something to do with you young one. It seems we have found you a Master."

"Awesome! Who is it?! I mean; may I ask who it is, Master?" I said, not making a connection.

Master Kenobi stared at me. "Anakin, will be your new Master."

_WHAT?!_ My mind screamed as I quickly put up my shields. I stared blankly at Obi-Wan.

"I know you're not too fond of him, but I also know, that in time, you will both be good friends," he said with a smile, as if this was some minor thing. "You will be moving in with him across the hall. Well I must be off, I need to see Master Yoda about a mission." With that he was gone. I stood still in the hallway, my feet glued to the floor. Anakin Skywalker, was my Master. _Force!_ When I was finally able to move, I was shaking. I quickly ran back to my quarters. I wanted to get rid of this anger and be alone, but as soon as I walked in the door, I saw Anakin.

He stopped packing and looked at me. I glared back crossing my arms. I walked to my side of the room and started packing my things. We were moving to an apartment across the hall, so it's not like we were going that far. I felt dark currents in the force swirling around me but I didn't care. I hope I become a stupid Sith, just so I can get away from him. "Hand me the tape," I demanded. Anakin raised and eyebrow but passed me the tape.

I quickly packed all I had which was easy since all I owned was two Jedi outfits, a lightsaber, some normal clothes for undercover, and a few random little things. I grabbed my box and walked across the hall and into the new aprtment. Anakin already had most of his stuff in his room so I walked into my room and sat the box down. I walked over to the balcony and, sighing, flopped down on the ground. I meditated, letting the Force clear my head of all the anger. I was a Jedi, I could learn to deal. Yes, that's what I'd do. Why embarrass Obi-Wan and the Council by acting like a brat. I needed to impress the council not have them think that I'm a youngling. This was better than being a slave or something... Possibly... I watched the sun go down from the balcony, still thinking hard when.

"OW!" I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. There was Anakin, stirring a pot of boiling water, TRYING to cook. He licked his hand and sighed.

I smirked. _Ha!_ So he couldn't do everything. "Having trouble?" I asked, taunting him.

"No," he mumbled.

I shook my head, as he turned off the stove. "I'm going to talk to Obi-Wan. Order takeout or something," he said running his hands through his hair. I rolled my eyes. He looked at me strangly before leaving. As soon as he was gone I turned the stove back on and made dinner. After I ate, I went to bed. Tomorrow would mean training, LOTS of training and not to mention cleaning this hardly used apartment. Then we would have our first mission three days after that. I heard the door to the apartment whoosh open and Anakin stumble in. I silently got up and peeked out my door.

He flopped down on the couch and meditated, after a few minutes of that he put his head in his hands and sighed. "She hates me, Mom... I'm going to be a horrible Master... I wish I was as good as Qui-Gon, even Obi-Wan... I miss you so much..."

I slowly back up to my bed feeling guilty, that maybe I'd just messed up any chance of having this turn out well.

**Anakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa ValsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa Valsari**

I woke up to Anakin shaking me. "Get up Padawan. We have a lot of unpacking to do."

I groaned and rolled over. Since when did Anakin get up THIS early. He exited the room and I got dressed. Maybe I should give him a chance... _No! _My mind yelled. _But, it's partly my fault_, the other side argued. I quickly walked into the main room and saw Anakin scrubbing the floor. So I grabbed a spunge and dropped to my knees to help.

"So.. Um.. now that your My Padawan I'd like to learn more about you. Do you have any parents?" he asked me.

"No. My mom and dad were killed when I was young." I said, scrubbing the floor slightly harder.

"Oh." he said.

"What about you An- Master?" I said catching myself.

"Oh. I don't have a dad, never did. My mom...she...died." His shields were up but emotions slipped through the cracks, I saw pain, suffering, confusion, regret and death, and a tiny bit of hate.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"So what's your story?"

I shrugged a little bit and continued scrubbing the floor. "I was found in a empty army base on Ttatooine when I was four. My mom was found dead, by lightsaber marks, and my dad was no where to be found. The whole base was wiped out so I'm guessing he's dead too. Anyways, Master Yoda found me and brought me to the Temple to train as a Jedi, even though I was a year to old and a little resistant. None of the Council trusts me though, or else I'd already be a Jedi," I said, scrubbing the floor harder.

Anakin looked at me, like something I said was unusual.

"What is that look supposed to mean, Hero With No Fear?" I asked, momentarily forgeting my behaviour plan.

"Don't call me that ok. It's bad enough that everyone else does it. When I was eight my mom and I worked as slaves. We lived on Tatooine, it was horrible, sand everywhere and storms all the time.As far as my dad? Don't have one, never did. Anyways, Qui-Gon showed up and told me I was going to be a Jedi, but not just any Jedi, the Chosen One. So After he freed me I headed back to Coruscant to train with master Qui-Gon. However he died just a few days later. So I became Obi-Wan's apprentice," he said, standing up.

"We still have the rest of the apartment to clean," he said, making it clear that this conversation was over. Obviously this topic was closed. I quickly went to my room and cleaned it top to bottom and put all my things away. I sighed, at least I'd have a mission in two days. As soon as I finished, I headed to the kitchen to get some lunch.

About five minutes later, Anakin walked into the room and silently grabbed a hotwave pizza fold. I rolled my eyes, those things where nasty.

"Now that the apartment is clean, I suggest we spar and set up a training bond," he said.

Oh crap, like I REALLY wanted him to know my thoughts. Ugh. So I just nodded. Maybe it won't be that bad... my mind said. Or maybe it will... I slowly finished eating my bagel , trying to avoid the bond setup and looked at Anakin. I tried to shield the hate... No, dislike for him and my fear.

"Padawan, we can wait if you want. It will just make missions harder."

"I'm fine," I said, slightly cold.

He nodded, and reached out with the Force. I reached out to the force and a wierd feeling swept over me.

_/Padwan?/_

_/Yeah./_

_/Good./_

_/Please get out of my head._/

Anakin sighed and looked at the chronometre. "It's nine. I'm going to head over to Obi-Wans for a while," he said, leaving quickly.

I shrugged and headed to my room. I bent down and pulled out the one thing that I loved more than my locket from under the bed. My guitar. I had a friend, Princess Selena, for a while that I talked to and for Winter Fete she gave me some money, so I bought a guitar. I walked onto the balcony and sat down placing the guitar on my lap.

I felt a disturbance in the Force but nothing after that so I ignored it. I strummed a few random choards and sang through my favorite song before just starting to sing whatever was in my heart.

"_I miss you, _

_I miss your smile, _

_and I still shed a tear every once in a while, _

_and even though it's different now, _

_you're still here somehow, _

_my heart won't let you go, _

_and I need you to know I miss you, _

_sha la la la la, _

_I miss you." _

_Too much emotion,_ I thought. _Attachment leads to the dark side,_ I thought with a sigh. Why was it so wrong? I feel so unhuman locking my emotions away.

"Miss them do not." Yoda's voice ran through my head as a warning. Somehow when I wrote songs or sang I could get through my feelings quickly without ignoring them. Was that so wrong?

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Padawan?"

I jumped and spun around, standing there was a very disstressed, tired yet hypnotized Anakin. I don't think those are the adjectives you want. "M-Master Anakin," I said. "I'm so sorry, I...Uh...and...I...see..."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're not singing just to think about the feelings," he said with a small smile. "Miss them do not," he said with a grin. "Now you better get in bed, we have a mission tomorrow. Bright AND early."

I smiled, Anakin hated getting up just as much as I did, but when he had to get up he did it. I nodded putting my guitar back in its spot as Anakin left. I slid into bed. Maybe having Anakin as a Master wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**A/N: Hoep you enjoyed this chapter! For anyone interested I am starting up a Drake and Josh Fic this weekend.**_


	5. Nightmares, New Jobs and Nightmares!

**A/N: Hey Guys! I Hope your enojying my story! thanks so much to Darth-Ken obiwan for the great Beta reading! hope i lived up to your advice!**

**I am also working on "Can't have you" And "Chance of a lifetime" So it may take a while to update.**

**-MileyCyrustwin**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the sun shining in my window. I jumped up and grabbed my clothes before heading to the fresher.Fifteen minutes later I was clean, dressed, and finishing up my padawan braid.

"Before you finish that braid, add this... If you wish," Anakin said, still sensing my not 100 Padawan-ness toward him, handing me a small strand of his own hair from his old braid. "I used to braid one strand of Qui-Gon's hair and One strand of Obi-Wan's hair into my braid." he said. "It' always brought me luck."

I nodded and smiled at him, he actually wasn't so full of himself after all. Guess Master Obi-Wan was right about keeping a open mind. "Thanks," I said, adding it to my braid.

I took a deep breath before saying what was on my mind. I had meditated long and hard this morning on this. "Master Anakin. I want to apoligize for the way I've been acting. I havn't been a very good Padawan," I said, trying to swallow the rest of my dislike towards him.

He looked a bit shocked. "Don't be. I haven't been a good Master. You can't imagine how much I hated Obi-Wan during my training," he said with a slight laugh.

"I bet," I said, grabbing my lightsaber and my bags. "Let's go."

I stood at the loading dock after having Yoda breif us on our mission. We were headed to Tatooine to collect some information on possible new weapons and plans of the Sith. However, this meant a VERY long mission. We would be required to not stand out, meaning we had to buy an apartment and go undercover while we were there and find a job where people gathered no matter who they were. We would be there until we found some kind of info and after that we had to leave without a trace.

I boarded the ship and stowed my bags before sitting down in the pilots seat. Anakin soon followed before putting in the coordinates and sitting down next to me. I put the ship on auto pilot and looked at Anakin. "So do we have any training to do?" I asked.

"Yes. Theres not enough room in this shuttle to spar so we are going to exercise your shields." I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to try and break through your shields, you try your hardest to keep me out." I nodded again and a few seconds later I felt Anakin in my head, the slight pain made me dizy. I blocked him out easily at first but then it took some effort, and my shields started to drop but he barely broke through. "You have strong shields," he said, almost to himself.

"I've had a lifetime of practice," I mumbled.

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't think it matters," I said. He just stared at me. "I said, 'It dosn't matter.'" My tone was warning.

"I won't force you to tell me.. But it would be a good idea.."

I growled slightly. "When I was still in the academy, I was the only female Jedi in my age group. So I got teased a lot. They called me all sorts of names, so I learned to strenghten my shields, avoid people in the halls, and keep everything inside. I didn't have any friends either, so I was always alone. That's why I write all the time. I guess that's why my shileds are so tough."

Anakin looked at me for a while, as his Force signature pressed around my head. "The younglings there can be brutal," he said.

I nodded, wanting to ask how he knew, but I held my tounge. I grabbed the datapad and started to read old mission logs trying to learn more abou past Jedi.

_Anankin Skywalker Alyssa ValsariAnankin Skywalker Alyssa ValsariAnankin Skywalker Alyssa ValsariAnankin Skywalker Alyssa Valsari_

"We're here," Anakin announced, landing the ship and getting off. I followed, as we walked into the city. We finally found a small apartment for rent, so we quickly took it.

Then we went looking for a job. We asked around the town before finding the local hangout. We found that a small club called "Electricismal" were hiring due to so much business and so few waitresses; So we filled out some paperwork and got our jobs.

See here's the thing, I don't mind getting a job, but a waitress at a bar? Ew. I followed the boss back to the dressing room. She showed me the uniforms. It was eaither booty shorts and a boostiay or a miniskirt that didn't even cover my butt and a tube top. I quickly select the shorts outfit. I slid it on and looked in the mirror. The black shorts fit perfectly, making my legs look as long as they really were, and making my skin look super pale.

However the top did not look as good, not only was I super long waisted making the top an inch to short but my breasts where very small, causing the top to fit a little to large at the top. I ran my fingers over the soft slippery blue silk and shimmery gold beads that was on the outside of the shirt. I looked up to my straight brown hair and slid it around my finger, it was limp and damaged, it definitely needed some work.

I glanced down at my flats, white with black cloth and white laces. I was amazingly good looking but Jedi didn't really care about these kind of things, so it's not like I bothered. Until now. After a brief training session, the boss sent me onto the floor to see what I was made of.

"Tomorrow, you start your new job," she said with a slight smile. "I need you dressed, hair done and ready to work. I will fix that top, it dosn't hug you enough Also think about getting a push up." And with that she was gone.

My cheeks flushed as I changed back into my Jedi cltohes. We had one speeder, Master had the keys, and I couldn't borrow it. If I did Master would have my head. What was I going to do? Walk up and say "Master, I need you to drive me to the store beacuse my boss says my boobs arn't big enough?" Yeah, that would go over REAL well. I guess I'd have to walk...Joy.

I quickly walked to the store bought what I needed and got back to the apartment. As soon as I returned to the apartment I crashed. We only had enough money for a one bed, one bath, one kitchen apartment. Since we had to share a room we piled pillows down the middle of the bed and split the room in half.

"It will have to do," Anakin said, rubbing his head. "Jedi are not greedy," I nodded, but I wasn't really concernd with that right now. I started working tomorrow..In a CLUB! and... What was going on with anakin?

_Anakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsari_

_"Mom!" the little girl screamed, looking up to a tall dark figure. "DADDY! MOMMY WON'T MOVE!" However the dark figure did not move but held a red lightsaber above his head ready to stike. _

_Anakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsari_

"AH!" I said jumping up breathing heavily. I looked next to me, Master Anakin was sound asleep. I slid out of bed and walked out to the small balcony to watch the endless sand blow across the baren planet. The cool night air whipped through my hair sending chills down my back.

I sighed, breathing in the familar smell of the Tatooine night air, that I had missed so much. I hated nightmares, and I'd never really had any until now, except when I was first brought to the Temple. I glanced at the sky after what felt like forever and saw the sun rising. I sighed before going back to bed.

Our inside job got us into the club at seven at night and didn't let us go until three am. So we slept during most of the day. As I slid back in bed I left the sound of the wind put me to sleep.

I woke up the next night at five pm and got dressed. Tonight was my first night at work. Hopefully we could get some information on the Sith tonight. I glanced across the room to where Anakin was sitting meditating. He wasn't to happy with his job eaither, he was a bar attendant and alternant fill in singer for the club, and really who would have guessed?

If I was older and more like the other Padawans at the academy I might have found him rather attractive in his new outfit. While mine was made of blue silk his was black. His skinny leg black leather pants hugged every inch of him, and his black short sleeve spandex shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. The black pulled out the color in his eyes and made his hair looked better. I added the finishing touches to my make-up and turned around glancing in the mirror.

I had done my hair, gotten dressed and my outfit had been fixed and delivered last night. I actually looked..okay..

"Ready?"

I nodded as we climbed into the speeder and headed to the club. Once we got there I started to wait tables. It wasn't too busy but I knew that would change. At ten o'clock people piled in by the dozens. I kept my ears open for anything about the Sith as I waited tables. Not too many interesting or dark people seemed to vist tonight, but it was a mission we couldn't rush. I was so busy waiting tables I totally missed Anakin's show, oh well.

I headed over to a new table and smiled. "Hi welcome to Electricismal. Our special for tonight is Hoth Syrup. What would you like tonight?" I asked.

"Nachos and a gwalmar," the girl said. The other girls echoed her order. "Ok that will be right out," I said, quickly running to the kitchen. Five minutes later I headed back out and gave them their food. On the way back to the kitchen I got a few wolf whistle from guys near by. I sighed, stupid jerks.

That morning I crashed, for the second night in a row, hoping for wonderful dreams to follow.. How wrong I was. A week later, all I had to show for all my work was that Count Dooku was near by on Mustafar and an ultimate battle weapon was in the works. I closed up the club and rode back to the apartment with Anakin.

Now my Master actually seemed like a close friend rather than an enemy. Something I was grateful for.

_"What are you doing? You cannot do this! You will be hunted down and punished! AH!" the tall woman said falling to the ground. _

_"Mommy? Mommy?" The smal blond girl screamed. "Daddy! Mommy won't move...DADDY... AH! DADDY!" the girl was crying and scremaing, she was small blonde yet familar. The dark figure raised his lightsaber and growled. _

I bolted upright breathing heavily and sweating. Sith, what was going on? I walked onto the balcony and there was Anakin sitting there in a pair of sleep shorts and a sheer cloak.

"Nightmares?" Anakin asked me causing me to jump.

"Jedi don't have nightmares," I said.

"Everyone has nightmares, Jedi or not. You seemed trouble, Have you been having nightmares frequently?" I nodded. "The same one?" he asked. I nodded. Anakin's eye widened, and he looked out at the Taooine desert. "What are they about?" he asked me.

What was I supossed to say? Some girl is dying and that should concern me enough to where I can't sleep? That I'm scared? That's totally un-Jedi like. "Nothing master," I said.

"You're going to have to started trusting me, Padawan. I don't want secrets between us. I'm not Master Yoda, I won't punish you for everything. A good Jedi know when to trust." He looked at me with pleading yet authoritative eyes.

I nodded, biting my lip. He smiled a bit and walked back to the bed before holding his head in his hands. I picked up my journal and started to write a bit of song before going back to sleep.

A week later we knew everyone at the club, all the regulars, what they wanted and how they wanted it. So when anyone new came in we knew right away to keep our ears open. We had reported a few more things to the Council that had proved helpful, but what we were really waiting for was in three weeks.

The club was holding a secret smugglers and Sith party, and we were working the entire time. I glanced over to Anakin. He was maning the bar and look extremely tired but in pain to. I started to fall onto the floor before steadying myself. I hadn't gotten much sleep beacuse of these dreams. They got more intense and scarier with every night.

I just wanted them to end, who were they about? And why had it been so real? Crash. "I'm so sorry ma'm I'll clean it up," I said picking up the glass shards and wiping up the mess. "I'll get you another and the nacho's are on me," I said quickly heading to the kitchen. I glanced at my watch, I had four more hours of this nightmare, and I was pretty sure that when I got back to the apartment I wouldn't feel much better.

I sat on the balcony watching the city beneath me. Anakin had stayed to help clean up at the club, probably just wanting to be alone and I had headed home. Sleep seemed too far away so I meditated and slid onto the balcony to write some more music. Now my journal was back in my bags and I was mezmorized. Normal people didn't have to worry about Sith Lords, and never feeling a thing, they never had nightmares that kept them up everynight. They had families and friends. They were lucky. There where no diary full of songs that where forbidean emotions of the Jedi. It may just be me, but that sentence doesn't make any sense, what-so-ever... There was family, friend...

Anakin walked in the door and sat down on the bed, he looked extrememly tense.

"You ok?" I aksed. "You've been out of it lately, Master." Usually Anakin was cocky, a smartalic, and confident. But lately he had been, quiet, stressed, and dull. Looking at him now he looked ready to cry and tear someones head off at the same time.

"I want it to end," he said with anger in his voice. He jumped up and started to pace, his muscles tightening. "Do you know what it's like to be so close to someone for years and then have your bond ripped away? When you try to talk to someone and all you hit is a cold wall?! I hate him!" Anakin yelled, slamming his mechanical arm into the wall.

I jumped slightly, this much have hurt him badly. I mean sure the pyshical pain was bad but it was over quickly, the emotional pain must have stuck. I didn't know what to say, I'd always been alone and cold. It was nothing new to me. It amazed me, though, that Anakin was so full of himself but it seemed as if he was only using that to shield his feelings from the rest of the world. He sighed and slid down the wall, in tears. I quickly bent down next to him and played with his hair where his braid used to be.

He seemed to calm down a little bit, but the Dark Side still swirled in a barely noticeable cloud. "I'm sorry Padawan I shouldn't have lost my cool," he said getting up. "Jedi do not act on their feelings they release them into the Force." He paused. "We have a long night tomorrow." And with that he was in bed.

I slid back out to the balcony thinking through everything, before heading back inside and falling asleep.

I woke up around noon, and considering our schedule, that was really early. I got up and made some breakfast before washing my uniform. I went into the family room and practiced my jumps. When I got bored with those I tried to strenghten my shields. After twenty minutes of that, I meditated before going back to bed for a few hours. As a reader, I would be thinking, woopdidoo, at this paragraph. It offers nothing to the overall story, and is one of those overly declarative things, again.

A week later I woke up and got ready for another night at the club. Master Anakin and I had been getting along ever since his outburst and it seemed we where best friends well as bestfriend-ish as a Master and Padawan could be after two months.

When I got to the club, there was talk of a huge sand storm headed our way. "They say it's gonna be bigger than that ol' storm O' 134243," Sally said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and smiling. She had become my best working friend. She was two inches shorter than me, with a small frame and blonde hair. She looked completely Tatooian except she had four ears and three bright purple eyes. She was thirty-five from what I could tell, but she seemed much younger. "That year we 'ad been trapped for two moons," she said handing me a tray of food. I quicky ran the food to the table and came back.

"That's a big storm, how big is this one gonna be?" I asked.

"Judgin' by the clouds, about four moon," she said. "Well, if we get sanded in at least we'll be open friday," I said with a grin, picking up another tray off the counter and running it out to customers. I was in a slightly better mood today, if this storm hit tonight we'd have a four day break, not to mention I had no nightmares last night. Ok so I didn't really sleep at all.

I grabbed a few emtpy glasses and returned to the kitchen to help cook for a while. Our cook had gotten sick with food posioning and we had all the waitresses helping well we DID. See no one on this planet could cook, except for me. So I was really working two jobs. After placing a few things in the oven and instructing a few people on how to finish cooking, I grabbed two trays and headed back out. I quickly gave everyone their food and took all the empty plates and glasses back to the kitchen.

I walked toward the kitchen and tripped over the edge of the rug. I started to fall I tried to keep the trays straight but I didn't do it fast enough. Just as I though I was going to break everything Anakin grabbed both the trays. I got up off the floor and smiled. "Thank you, Master," I said, taking the trays back. When I did, I felt a small spark run through my hand. I brushed it off and took the trays to the kitchen before platting more of the food.

"Yolandy? Get these to table thirty six! Tranra, please make sure you fry that before you add the sause."

"They got'cha workin' to 'ard girl," Sally said, shaking her head.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know, but hey I don' t mind at all. We get no work for four days, so hey."

Sally grinned and took one of my trays before I could protest and headed out the door. I smiled, if I wasn't a Jedi, I would work here and have friends like that.

The rest of the night went pretty well except for the whole tray incident. I locked up the club and hopped in the speeder. I felt the wind picking up and nodded to Anakin. We made it bck to the apartment just in time for the sand storm to hit. Hit hard.

The next morning the wind whistled over the aprtment making the most annoying noises. I groaned and rolled over falling sraight out of bed. Anakin was already up, cooking what looked like tat mash on the stove. Dressed in only his Jedi pants.

_Whoa...He's...hot...No. your a Jedi, he is your master._ I sighed, these thoughts had been in my head ever since last night and I wasn't too happy about it. I shook the thoughts from my head before sitting down and watching him. He was staring at the pot with a confused expression.

"Uh, turn the stove on," I said.

He jumped. "Oh I didn't know you where up, Padawan," he said turning the stove on and leaving to get changed and when he came back the food was cooked, I was already eating. I sighed, it was three in the after noon and I had just woken up. After brekfast we spared and practised some meditation, before making lunch.

By the time we finished it was eleven. We sat on the floor watching the sand storm outside, before deciding to play twenty questions. We were already on question ten.

"When you where little what did you want to be?" Anakin asked me.

"A singer," I said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "What about you?' I asked.

"Jedi." he said.

"Who was your first crush? Well, if Jedi are allowed to crush..." I asked him.

"Um...well... It's kind of embaressing," he mumbled.

"Just tell me." I said.

"Well.. ...It was Obi-Wan..." he said. I burst out laughing. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Hey I was nine okay? Yoda said all Padawans get a crush on their Master for a few weeks or so. Plus on my planet it wasn't that strange."

I giggled, "Well at least you don't STILL like him...right?"

"Padawan, HOW could I be gay? It's against the Jedi Order." I just shrugged and held back more laughter. "Who was your first crush?" He asked me, looking interested.

_Oh..Force.. _"Um this guy at the Temple, I don't really remember him though," I lied. _Force, please don't let him know!_

He nodded, twirling the hair where his braid use to be around his finger. He looked outside at the sand storm then back at me.

"So..." I said.

"Um..." he came back blankly.

"What do you do for a hobbie?" I asked.

"Mostly fix things; droids, ships, whatever I can get my hands on."

I nodded before letting a yawn slip out. I quickly excused myself and went to bed. I was exahusted.

_Anakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsari_

_"What are you doing? You cannot do this! You will be hunted down and punished! AH!" the tall woman said, falling to the ground _

_"Mommy? Mommy?" The smal blond girl screamed. She looked up and I saw those brown eyes. "Daddy! Mommy won't move...DADDY... AH! DADDY!" the girl was crying and screaming. She was so...so...familar. _

_The dark figure raised his lightsaber and growled, "Mommy is NOT coming back." The girl paused in complete horror as the lightsaber came down. _

_Anakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsariAnakin SkywalkerAlyssa valsari_

I bolted upright and held my head in my hands. What the Sith was going on? I shivered slightly as the wind ran through the house, it was desolite and eerie sounding. I slid out of bed and walk quietly into the kitchen. I glanced at the chrono and sighed. It was no use going back to sleep. I opened the freezing unit and pulled out a can of bubble water. I slipped onto a stool at the island and watch Anakin sleep.

My feelings toward my Master were getting stronger, almost unbearable. Everytime I looked at him I had to force a blush away. I sighed, after this storm was over we were going to have a employee party.


	6. Wait a sec

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updateing you guys. To make it up to you i posted 3 chapters as one. Thank you so much for readign and reviewing.

**Employee party Night. (about 4 days later, about a week from the vilan event)**

I smiled as I went to re-fill my glass of soda. We had all been made to sing; employee karaoke was always funny, and my boss loved me so much that she gave me the job of singer for the club. That meant I would sing, wait a few tables and sing again.. I heard Sally call my name so I turned around. I blinked and as I turned, my lips brushed some one else's. I jumped looking up to see Anakin. We stood still for a minute, my heart was pounding and i felt the blood drain from my face.

I dropped my soda and ran, why was I running? I have no clue. I ran the whole way back to our apartment ran up the stairs two at a time slammed and locked the door and slid down the back of it. I ran my hands through my hair taking deep breaths,tears started to roll down my face. Why did I run away, now he's gonna KNOW something is up! I'm so stupid! Argh!

I was going to get reassigned once he found out, I just knew it. This was a bad,bad idea...... I laid my head on my knees and eventually fell asleep.

~*~

I rolled over and yawned looking at the clock it was only an hour later. I rubbed my eyes and glanced up. Anakin was sitting on the bed biteing his lip and playing with his boot laces. I quickly stood up, walking into the other room.

"Padawan? We need to talk, I heard his voice echo of the walls.

I stopped and took a deep breath before walking back into the room and standing near the door. He patted the bed next to him montioning for me to sit down. I tried to meditate.

_Don't run you have to face him, he's your master..._

I sat down and looked at my feet waiting for him to talk, but instead he just looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"Padawan, it was a accident. You're going to have to talk to me sometime," he said sounding a little concerned.

"Just tell me what's wrong. This is a path to the dark side," he said placing a hand on my thigh.

My eyes followed his hand, "Stop! Just Stop! I can't take it anymore, I have to be reassigned!"

"What? Why? I don't-"

"I can't keep breaking the code like this, I need to get off this planet and get a new Master!"

"Breaking the Code? Padawan, what is going on?" He looked at me with a confused expression, but he looked at me like a best friend not like a Master. Obi-wan had been more like a Master than a friend so many time that Anakin could be more friend than Master, something he needed to change.[This passage needs work, and I can't quite firgure it out... Sorry.] I took a deep breath, I had to tell him.

"I'm your Master you can tell me anything, I won't judge you, that's not my job."

"I....I can't help it Master!" I said, bursting into tears."I like you. Everyday I wake up and I can't even think straight beacuse all I can think about is getting my lesson right to impress you, looking good and what you're doing. I want it to stop, I'm breaking the Code. It's wrong. It's not just some stupid padwan crush eaither. I freaking love you and it's wrong."

I burried my head in my knees and cried, bracing myself for some kind of harsh attack from a lightsaber, with screaming, Whatever he picked. But nothing happend.

"Padawan.... I....." he trailed off.

Suddenly I felt a hand pull my hair back from my face and wipe a tear off my cheek. Before I knew it Anakin leaned in and we close the space between us.

**two days later.**

I smiled as customers filed in. When Sally said the club had hired me to sing on some night instead of wait tables I was super excited. I got to pick the music. I had a group of songs to sing and dance to that made a sort of story. I walked onto the stage and grabbed my microphone off the stand.

"_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it  
I can't help the way I am  
I hope you don't misunderstand"_

I started to get into it adding hair flips and smirks, acting like the rich girl from school. I was having fun.

"_But I'm too cool  
Too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know that it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

"_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

"_You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you wanna be someone  
Just watch and you'll learn some  
Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me_

"_Cause I'm too cool  
Too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know that it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

"_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what, that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room I'm too cool for you."_

I knealed downand started to sing to table full of young looking girls and thier dates.

"_You see some are born with beauty, brains, and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you an me  
Obviously I'm natural  
I'm the real deal yeah_

"_I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand"_

I jump up and back into my dance, winking at their table to let them know I was in a role. I didn't really think I was better than them.

"_But I'm too cool  
Too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know that it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

"_Too cool  
Too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know that it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you."_

The audience cheered and clapped as i struck the final pose. "Thank you, I will be singing again in a few minutes, until then enjoy our band, "Force attack".

I grinned as I walked off stage and grabbed a tray of food and started waiting tables until my later shift. I glanced over at Anakin and sighed. I knew he felt the same as I did but it was forbidden. It was torture training with him,or even being near him. I walked silently passed him looking at the floor. . I sighed and finished my waiting shift and moved to the stage again. The crowd clapped before I even started to sing. I nodded to our DJ and started my next song.

As the song started Anakin looked up and watched me, I started to sing, right to him.

"_Boy walkin the spot he's so freshin'_

_He got what he needs to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he's dressin_

_Ain't not question chicks like whoa._

_Girl walkin the spot she stop traffic_

_She got everything you can't pass it_

_So queen amadala fantastic_

_Instant classic boys like uh._

_Baby, I could see us Danceing like that_

_Baby, I could see us chillin like that_

_Baby, I could see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Baby, I could see us Danceing like that_

_Baby, I could see us chillin like that_

_Baby, I could see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more than He said She said_

_He said girl your winnin she said boy where you been at stop talkin for a minute_

_He said your my baby she said you drive me crazy_

_No more deliberation what'cha doin let get movin just like that they_

_One night with you boy just one night with you_

_All the things we could do everyday i think of_

_Being with you no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true if we just get together"_

_I glanced at Anakin and smiled, he was watching intently._

"_Your gonna like it_

_Your gonna want it_

_Your gonna like_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Ha!_

_We don't need no more than he said she said"_

I struck my finishing pose and the crowd went wild. I looked over at Anakin who was clapping but avoiding my gaze.

"Thank you and goodnight everyone."

I got off the stage and grabbed some more food, filled a few drink orders and took my break. I watched as Anakin climbed onstage with his band and grabbed the microphone. I headed onto the dance floor with the customers and started to dance.

"_Goin out to forget they where together all the time he was takin her for grantied_

_she wants to see if theres more_

_he calls her up he's trippin on the holo now_

_he dosn't wan ther out there and alone now_

_Now she's movin it_

_Now she's useing it_

_Now he's loosein it _

_and she don't care_

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands and say_

_I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love _

_To the beat now_

_Say I don't wanna be in Love_

_I don't wanna be in Love_

pick it up now

you got no reason to live

Say I don't wanna b ein Love

I don't wanna be in Love

Feelin' good now

Don't be afraid to get down

Say I don't wanna be in Love

I don't wanna be in love

He was always given her attention

Workin hard to find the things she's mentioned

He was deticated but most Jedi hated

That girl was fine but it was forbidden

She calls him up she's trippin on the holo now

He had to get out and he ain't coming home now

He's trying to _forget her_"

Anakin went into the chorus again and I kept dancing. Anakin was no longer singing to me but the rest of the people.

"You know what to do _so come up here again_"

I clapped with the rest of the people as the song ended, oh it was on.

I grabbed my microphone and Sally took her break to watch. She laughed slightly as I started to sing.

"Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend

No way No way I think you need a new one

hey Hey You You _I want to be your girlfriend _

_Your so fine I want you mine you so delious_

_I thin kabout you all the time your so adictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright_

Don't pretend you think I know I'm super presious

and Sith yeah I'm your stupid little princess

_I can tell you like me to and you know I'm right"_

I kept singing focusing on the audience. "HEY HEY!" I grinned as the song ended.

"Thank you for coming tonight, please come again," I said, before running offstage and shutting down the stage lighting and power. I glanced at the clock, quitting time.

I ran back to the kitchen and finished waiting my last two tables, as soon as I finished I waited by the door for Anakin. We climbed into the speeder and headed back to the aprtment.

"Padawan, you haven't been talking to me at all for two days..."

"We're going down a path to the dark side," I said.

"I'm sorry, Padawan. I didn't mean to.. I.... _sith spit,_" he cursed, jerking the speeder to the side.

The speeder lurch and jerked before coming to a complete hault. Anakin slammed his fist onto the dash and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would hate me. As soon as we get back you will be re-assigned," he said. "It's too much of a..."

"Temptation," I finished for him.

He nodded and we rode back in silence.

**Two days later**

I stood on the balcony, I couldn't sleep and neither could Master Anakin. I was watching the dark night storm clouds roll in. I loved when it rained on Tatooine. The smell of ozone, the cooling feeling… I glanced at Master Anakin, he was sitting on the couch watching a holodrama. I smiled slightly; his hair was all messy, he was wearing his club pants still and his loose fitting Jedi shirt, but it was halfway open, taunting me. I looked back outside just as the rain started to fall. I grinned and jumped off the balcony and onto the ground below, I smiled as the rain hit my skin cooling me down.

I jumped in a circle and giggled lifting my face to the sky.

"Padawan? What are you doing?"

"Playing in the rain, Master!" I said, trying not to laugh at the totally confused look plastered on his face. He just stared with that same look before jumping down and watching me.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled.

He shook his head and started to chase me. I quickly ducked under an awning. After a few minutes Anakin finally found me and I started to run so he grabbed me around the waist. I tensed and he quickly dropped me. I sighed taking a step back.

"Maybe we should call Obi-Wan and have him get us a Master change now instead of later." I said looking at the ground. He nodded and stepped back. The Force didn't want us to split up I could tell, maybe we were a powerful team, but we had to stay true to the Code. [It's actually the Code that they have to keep true to. The Council just enforces it. :) Hope you don't mind me changing that.] Right?

_"_We have do what the Jedi say, but the Code is so messed up! The Force doesn't want us to split up!"

"_Force! _I don't care what the _kriffing! _Jedi say. We are meant to follow the Force not the Council. Qui-gon was wise in that way_._"

"Qui-gon almost got expelled that way," I retorted with a slight smirk.

"And?"

Anakin grabbed me and Force pushed me into a giant rain puddle, in a playful way.

"You stupid _Son of Sith spit._"

He smirked, "Such langue for a young Padawan."

"You want language, _Master? _Well you haven't _kriffing_ heard any language yet you _nerf herder,_" I spat back jumping up out of the mud.

"Watch it Padawan," he warned. Then he smirked. "I may have to punish you."

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I kissed him back feeling the Force swirl around us, and the rain pouring onto my skin. I pulled back and smiled before evilly grabbing him shoving him into the puddle for pay back.

He smiled back and got out of the mud before pulling me up and slipping his arms around my waist. I leaned my head onto his bare chest. I closed my eyes etching every bit of this into my head. The way the rain slid down my skin, the way Anakin's bare skin felt against mine, the way the wind cooled me, Anakin's heart beating rapidly and the peacefulness of it gave into the temptation of it all, we knew it was wrong. We knew we could be expelled, but he didn't care... We should have known... should have paid attention to the growing dark Force around us.

**That Night (well techically 6 am)**

I sat on the bar stool after stepping out of the 'fresher. ['Fresher is short for refresher, so you put the apostrophe at the front.] Anakin had been talking on the comlink, I think to the Council but now he was talking to Obi-Wan I put up my shields and snuck over to the door and silently listened.

"The mission is going well. I hope to be back to Coruscant soon. Our real information will be delivered to us on Friday."

"I await your information. I sense there is something else on your mind?"

"Yes Master, I want to reassign my Padawan."

"Why? Is something wrong? We've never allowed a chnage you know that."

"Yes, Master. But........"

"No buts, Anakin. I have a meeting to go to, so I will see you when you get here. May the force be with you.."

"May the Force be with you," Anakin replied shutting the comlink off.

"Hey," he said, smiling. I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"So... I'm not leaving?" I asked.

"I guess not, Padawan."

He jumped up off the couch and started walking around. "It's not fair! Why must Obi-Wan always do this to me? He gives me every chance to break the rules and I always end up breaking them no matter how hard I try!"

"I'm sorry master... I.. I wish this whole mission had never happened. I wish I was back in class at the Temple knowing I'd never have a Master.....I...."

I stopped, I didn't really wish those things at all, and Anakin knew it. All the hate I had ever felt was showing and I had to stop it.

I sighed walked out of the room and back to the balcony. This mission would be over in about two weeks – if we got the information we need. That way when we got the information we would have a week more to work before quitting just so we didn't raise suspision. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a Jedi but a life of lies wasn't exactly going to be easy or fun. Not to mention my night-mares were getting worse. I started to worry that this was the future of someone, but I knew no small children. I was aggravated and tired, I just wanted to get out of here. I sighed, tapping my fingers against the railing with a yawn. I turned around and turned the lights off before climbing into bed.

~*~*~*~

My lightsaber sizzled and crackled as it hit the other light beam. The smell of ozone and sweat filled the room, making me feel even more energized. I swung my 'saber around to block the attack and rolled under my opponents feet before standing behind them with my lightsaber pointed tward their head.

"I win." I breathed heavily.

"Sith spit," Anakin cursed.

"Seems the Padawan has learned too well," I said with a smirk.

"Not for long," he said dropping to the floor and rolling passed me before knocking me down by kicking me in the knee. I fell to the floor with a thud as he pinned me.

"Cheater," I mumbled.

"Hey. Sith don't play fair, you need to be ready, Padawan."

I sighed,"Yeah,yeah, Master."

There was a silence as I remained pinned to the ground. My heart raced from more than the work out.

"Can I get up?" I asked as a blush creeped onto his face

.

He got up and turned off his lightsaber.

"That will be enough for today, Padawan. We have work tomorrow."

I nodded sliding my lightsaber back onto the belt at my waist and walked into the main room. I grabbed my datapad and punched in my password to unlock my lyrics. I started to write a new song to sing tomorrow night. I already had a tune idea, so I went off of that. I started to write, losing myself in my work. After a few hours I set down the datapad and got something to eat. Anakin smiled, watching me put my dish in the sink and I looked at him with an odd look.

"What?...Master?" I said.

"Nothing, Padawan," he said with a grin.

I shook my head and sat down on the couch to watch my favorite holodrama. Half-way throught Anakin slid his arm around me and I was leaning on him watching half-heartedly. I looked up to see his eyes on me. His leaned down to kiss me, I felt his lips on mine and his soft hair tickling my cheeks. I kissed him back forgetting about the movie. His hand slid down to my back as we kept kissing I slid my arms around his neck and smiled. We just looked at each other for a minute. I smiled and got up to meditate, leaving Anakin sitting on the couch and grinning.

About three standard hours later I was in our room recording my song. I had already used my datapad to record the music then add sound effects. I had just grabbed my guitar to start practicing when Anakin burst in, sat on the bed and watched me. I giggled and smiled at him, suddenly feeling shy. He smiled.

"Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Well... I guess," I said with a nervous smile. It was always easier to sing personal songs in a room full of people instead of in front of a few – let alone one.

I took a deep breath and started the song and strummed my guitar and started to sing.

"You're so good to me Baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the things, you never knew  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, forever and ever  
Now you're in and you can't get out."

I watched as Anakin's look went from a quizzical look to a smirk.

"You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream

Kiss me gently  
save me  
Hold me love me  
Don't let go

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop."

Anakin's face showed that same cocky smirk even more so than before. I shook my head. I put away my guitar and walked onto the balcony and sat down. I meditated and let go of all my emotions, spilling them into the Force. I felt a cold darkness growing near. It sent chills up my spine with every second that I listened. I sensed the world living around me. Every desert plant, every creature I could hear through the Force. Another storm was on the way and the darkness was growing closer. I concentrated hard on the darkness, it revealed death and pain, but to who?

I sighed and changed before sliding into bed. Anakin quickly followed suit and got in bed. I shivered and I looked at him and he nodded, before smiling slightly. I crawled over the pillow divider and fell asleep in his arms. The darkness growing stronger.


	7. Happy 18th

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I am very sorry for not updateing. My sweet 16 is just around the corner (feb.18) and I'm busy planning my party, not to mention all my lessons and trying to re-write an old story. **_

His datapad lay on the top caff table turned on and logged in. Anakin always forget to close these things. I guess he had come back from Tru's early. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice. I thought hard about what I wanted to do for my birthday. I had gotten to sing on-stage every night for the past few months, what else could I do?

I walked into the main room and flopped down on the couch. I did my school work, meditated and wrote a few lyrics down before going to find Anakin. He wasn't in the Archives, the Council room, Tru's quarters, the kitchen; I just couldn't find him. I got back about a basic hour later and shook my head feeling his Force signature. I opened the door to his room and tried to let my mouth hang open. Anakin was laying on his bed, shirtless with the cooling unit on. Liquid lava rain through my veins; I used a Jedi meditation trick to keep myself from blushing too red.

"Padawan," he said, not even opening his eyes.

"Master. I wanted to ask you about tomorrow."

"Your eighteenth Birthday?" he said.

"Yes. I want to go to a club."

"Ok what friends do you want to go with you?" he asked.

"None. I want to go with you , Master," I said.

Anakin's eyes slowly opened. "Masters aren't supposed to attend."

I smirked, "Well, we don't seem to have a problem with breaking the rules now do we? Plus I'm not bringing my Master, I'm bringing my boyfriend."

He smirked. "You have a boyfriend? I am very shocked, my young Padawan."

I slapped him across the head and he laughed.

"Remember I said I didn't obey the rules."

"Apparently not, I'm sure that new Jedi outfit causes many Jedi to be distracted. Think of the poor Jedi gathered around Dooku ready to strike him down, then you walk in and Dooku strikes THEM while they are distracted."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at the compliment but not before giving him one more slap.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go down to the dining hall and eat... and hope no Jedi run into anything on the way."

I was deep in conversation with Anakin about the strangest subject. My dead pet fish. Yeah. When I was a youngling I had a pet fish, but it kinda died. Don't. Ask.

I walked into the dining hall and looked up to observe all the people when I heard the sound of hundreds of voice shout.

"Happy Birthday, Alyssa Valsari"

I jumped and my mouth was wide open, rarely had anyone celebrated a birthday with a party this big.

"I..I.. Thank you so much!" I said with a grin.

Anakin nodded and everyone went about their thing. I headed over to the food and grabbed some steak, a potato and some cake. I could just get some ice cream later.

I sat down and Anakin sat next to me, under the table I felt his warm hand lay on my thigh. I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said almost forgetting where we were. I tried to make it look like I was examining the serving lady but I was just trying to not show anyone evidence of the almost kiss.

I chatted with students that were still at the academy, but I knew they only knew me because of Anakin being my master. After I finished eating I joined a group on the dance floor who were doing the shar-shar glide.

________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I found myself still in my Jedi uniform cuddled up to Anakin on top of his bed. Anakin was still soundly asleep. I watched his chest rise and fall with his relaxed breathing. All I wanted to do was kiss him senseless and play with that curly hair. My addiction to him was becoming a rather annoying thing. I smiled as I realized that today was my eighteenth birthday. I tried to move my now asleep arm without waking up Anakin but as soon as it had moved his eyes popped open.

"Happy Birthday...Alyssa."

"Thanks." I said noticing that Anakin's hand had moved from my waist to his side.

I slowly sat up and yawned I tried to slide off the bed but Anakin grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back, before kissing me.

"Now, you can go," he said teasingly.

I smirked, and dashed for the fresher as soon as he did.

"Beat you AGAIN!" I yelled out the door.

"Sith Spit." came the reply.

__________________________________________________________________

The next day I sat on the couch groaning in pain. I had woken up this morning and my heart dropped, I was not going clubbing tonight that's for sure. My stomach hurt, I had a headache and I felt sick to my stomach. Anakin had just woken up and come out of his room when he realized I wasn't in my room.

"Oh, there you are Padawan. Are you ready for-"

He looked at me for a moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'm SURE," I snapped grumpily, I didn't wish to discuss the reason for my illness.

He crossed his arms with a look of disbelief.

"You're going to the healers."

"NO! I mean er, that's not necessary, Master. I'm fine."

"No, you're not Padawan."

"I'm FINE!"

"Your going to the healers!"

"NO!"

" YES! NOW!"

"OH MY KRIFFING SITH SPIT! YOU DON'T GO TO THE HEALER FOR YOUR PERIOD!"

Anakin still wore his slighty dark side face but he now blushed very red.

"I Um... Sorry I shouldn't have pried. Need anything?" he asked.

"Nah, I just took some bacta tablets. Sorry for yelling, Master."

He nodded. "I have to go to a Council meeting and I won't be back till tonight, Maybe we could do something here when I get back," he said with a smile.

I giggled as he headed out the door, the blush still warming my face.

____________________________________________________

I did some sparring practice with my laser sphere after I ate dinner but I stopped as soon as I felt my headache coming back. I sat on the couch and rubbed my head, just as Anakin burst through the door.

"I bought this for us to watch," He said.

He handed me a holo disk and I read it. Padawan Musical three.

"Oh My Gosh! Thank you!" I grinned.

Anakin brought me a bowl of Tatooine pop corn and slid the holo disk into the player, then sat down to watch the movie with me.

Halfway through the movie , I yawned slightly and smiled. Anakin was laying on the couch with me, his arm wrapped around my waist his hand draped on top of my stomach serving as a medical heating pack. I cuddled up closer to him and let my eyelids droop, sleepiness and worry took me over as I slid into a torturous and dark blackness.

_"What are you doing? You cannot do this! You will be hunted down and punished! AH!" the tall woman said falling to the ground _

_"Mommy? Mommy?" The small blond girl screamed. She looked up and I saw those brown eyes. "Daddy! Mommy won't move...DADDY... AH! DADDY!" the girl was crying and screaming, she was so...so...familiar. _

_The dark figure raised his lightsaber and growled, "Mommy is NOT coming back. " _

_The girl paused in complete horror as the light saber came down- and stopped right infront of her face._

_The man lifted his hood to reveal the face of Count Dooku. "I cannot kill you but I will be back for you to teach you the ways of the Dark Side, to keep you from the Jedi, and raise you with me. See you soon, Lyss."_

I bolted up right and gasped for air. Dooku was MY father, the old, evil, cold blooded killer, was my dad. Dooku had taken many lives, including my Mother. He never wanted me to be a Jedi and now that I was.. would he kill me to? I felt cold...death...pain.. it was all around me and I felt like I was drowning in it.

The dark slippery edges of the darkness slid me under making me feel helplessly lost. Pain constricted around my heart causing fear to flood through me. I looked down and Anakin who was still sleeping peacefully, the chrono read two standard in the morning.. I quickly grabbed my Jedi cape and headed over to Obi-Wan's quarters.

I knocked on his door for a few minutes before I heard rustling inside. He opened the door and looked at me quizzically.

"Alyssa? Is something wrong?"

I simply nodded as Obi-Wan invited me inside.

"I.. I've been having dreams, about something in the past but the future at the same time? There like Anakin's... pain suffering ....death... I tried to use calming technics but I can't stop the nightmares. I know something is going to happen but I don't know what. I guess it's me but I'm not sure. I don't know how to stop it, I feel so helpless. I just found out that Dooku's my father and I'm afraid he's going to try to-"

"Dooku is your father?"

"Yes. I just....what do I do?"

I sounded so desperate so weak and so afraid. I shivered from the coldness of the room; that was getting used to the Coruscant air again and the fear running through me.

"Well youngling, I would face your fear. I wasn't going to tell you this but your next mission is to capture Dooku. You and Anakin will be going to his headquarters on the S_teel Death _to destroy his plans."

I sighed and stood up. "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan."

I went back to my quarters and found Anakin starting to wake up.

"Wow three.... I'm sure I didn't sleep that long...."

He fell off the couch and I suppressed a giggle, not that it took much effort. I wasn't in a very good mood right now. He stood up and grabbed something off the table.

"I almost forgot. This is for you."

He handed me a small square package wrapped in silver wrapping foil. I took it off and looked inside the small box and gasped. Anakin's force sensitive rock was sitting perfectly in the box. Obi-Wan had passed this down to Anakin when he was thirteen and Qui-Gon had passed it down to Obi-Wan before that. I looked up at him.

"Are you sure, Master?"

"I'm sure.... Alyssa."

"Tha-Thank you.," I said admiring the stone.

Anakin smiled and let out a yawn.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe tomorrow we can go eat for your birthday," and with that he was gone.

A/N: Please let me know what you though. Am i rushing throught it too fast? Should I add more detail?? What are your best guesses at to what will happen?? (Cookies to whoever guesses the closest!)


	8. Get ready for your life to end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, Avril Lavinge or a lightsaber. Dang it. **

I Looked out the window at the black empty sky. The skylane was packed with speeders rushing to get from place to place, even at this hour. I grabbed the small rock and headed to my room. Once inside I spotted my mini drill that I had used to fix my lightsaber and I drilled a small hole in the top. I quickly slid a piece of leather chord through it before tying it around my neck. I looked in the mirror and just starred.

I looked older. My chestnut hair was long and straight, my eyes were still that deep chocolate brown and my cream colored skin was lightly tanned from the Tatooine sun, but I was taller. My face was different, the tiredness showed under my eyes. I turned to look at my dimly lit room and sighed. My guitar was covered in a layer of Tatooine dust, begging to be cleaned. I quickly grabbed it and cleaned it up before tuning it and walking to the balcony. I had so many emotions running through my mind right now. Starring at that endless black sky, feeling the cold wind blow on my face, calmed me. I felt as if I was floating and nothing mattered. I glanced down at the guitar I had in my hand before flopping onto the ground.

I strummed it slowly, almost afraid in a way. I closed my eyes and let the words and the music flow through my heart and into the Force. I started to sing slightly about my mom, about my nightmares, about Anakin's nightmares, partly about Anakin himself and partly about something I felt in the future. I couldn't place it, it was heavily masked by the Force and for a reason. I sang softly trying not to wake Ani.

_You're not alone__  
__Together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side__  
__You know I'll take your hand___

_When it gets cold__  
__And it feels like the end__  
__There's no place to go__  
__You know I won't give in__  
__No, I won't give in___

_Keep holding on__  
__Cause you know I'll make it through,__  
__I'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__cause you'll know I'm here for you,__  
__I'm here for you___

_There's nothing you can say__  
__Nothing you can do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__Cause you know I'll make it through,__  
__I'll make it through_

I sat my guitar down and glanced at the sky with a slight tear in my eye. I felt a weight lift but a dark future placed. I couldn't stop the mesmerizing stare that I had fixed on the sky. I glanced at the chrono after what seemed like hours. The chrono read four thirty morning time. I slowly got up and placed my guitar on the floor. I realized that I had no sleep clothes back from the cleaning room so I just slid into bed in my underwear before slowly falling into a chillingly amazing sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO YOU CAN'T! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU STUPID SITH!"

"NO!"

I sprang from my sleep,my lightsaber magically seeming to jump into my hand. I burst out of my room and into Anakin's, my lightsaber ignited ready for whatever evil thing was there. When I burst through the door Anakin was wide awake, eyes wide, hair messed up and breathing heavily. He slid his head out of his hand when he heard me enter.

"Sorry Padawan I didn't mean to scare y-"

He had turned around and was now looking straight at me, eyes darkened and his breathing even more unsteady. I looked at him confused until I looked down. My cheeks turned bright red as I turned off my lightsaber and slowly backed up.

"Sorry I heard you scream and....I di-didn't think to get .... I'm gonna go back to bed."

I quickly exited his room and ran to mine, sliding under the covers as fast as I could, still beat red from the incident. I laid there for a while and when I rolled over I saw the sun starting to rise. I sighed and got up, dressing quickly before brushing my hair and heading out to the kitchen.

I grabbed a pancake food bar and quickly zapped it in the microwave. I sat down and started to eat just as Anakin came out of his room. He was half clad in his Jedi pants but his mechno-arm had no glove and his chest jumped at me. I glared at him.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked slightly mad at him.

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm NOT."

I rolled my eyes and started to eat again. I scrolled through my data pad and checked for any updates on our upcoming mission. Then I read the title,_"Jedi Master Anakin and Padawan Alyssa, Please report to the Jedi Council as soon as you read this." _I sighed and looked up at Anakin who groaned. I'd hardly recovered from the last mission! I shook my head as Anakin ran back to finish getting dressed. I walked ahead of my master as we walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, glad that for once I wouldn't have to drop my mental shields. Most Masters would rather not hear about their Padawan's coming out party-ever since that one year....... I shivered. Let's just say it wasn't pretty…or clean in any way. I came to the Grand Council room and waited for Anakin to knock. As we walked into the room Yoda motioned us forward.

"Hurry you must. Urgent this mission is."

**I felt that wave of darkness sweep over me.**

"Bad news we have. Dooku has created a new fleet to attack Naboo. Meet him you must and bring him to us if possible. The fate of Naboo is in you hands."

"We will try our best," Anakin said.

"May the force be with you," Yoda said with a nod.

"May the force be with you," I echoed.

I couldn't walk from the room fast enough. Something was pulling me forward, as my mind tried to push me back. Something was not right here. I ran toward my fighter and climbed in, buckling my restraint. Anakin quickly followed suit and we took our fights toward Naboo.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! It's been CRAZY! Thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me. The number of hits amazes me. Thank you so much to my Beta Reader "DarthKenObi-Wan" for her amazing suggestions and help! I am sad to say that this story is drawing to a close, only about 6 more chapters to go. It's been great writing it, and I hope to have time for a sequel. If you loved or even hated this story please review!**


	9. How do we say our Goodbyes?

**A/N: In last chapter it says that they are on a mission to Naboo. I am sorry, I accidentally put the wrong planet name down. The Planet is actually Tarnarisc.**

_____________________________

"Sith spit," I said, taking off a droid's head.

We had been on Dooku's ship not five minutes before the attacks started. I was backed up against Anakin fighting off droids in every direction. Anakin mirrored my position exactly.

"Why can't he just come out and fight. What a coward. These droids are so tiresome," he said slicing through a droideka.

"Maybe we can skip these stupid tin heads," I said as another droid fell to the floor. I motioned for him to follow me.

I ducked out of the way of blaster fire and into a service shoot. I quickly started to climb down to the next level before jumping out into a small room used to service droids. Just as I expected there weren't very many droids here. I quickly took out the three workers and waited for Anakin to close the service shoot.

"Now, if we take a quick right and head up three floors we'll be on the bridge," I said, showing off my knowledge. I mean what are you supposed to do for hours when you have no friends and your training and studying is finished? For me it was reading, I read every ship manual and military book I could find.

"And Dooku will be there" he finished for me.

I nodded and started to go toward the door.

"Padawan...."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Yes?"

"I sense a lot of ....conflict in you. Are you sure this is a good idea." I nodded solemnly.

"Okay then.. I trust you."

Just as he headed for the door the panels started to flash.

"What NOW?" Anakin asked.

"The ship's engine has malfunctioned!"

Just then a voice came over the intercom. "_Droids report to battle stations, code 45632." _

"Crash landing," I said before Anakin could ask. "We must have been fired upon."

"Joy," he said.

The ship started to shake as I grabbed one of the panels for balance. I braced myself as we crashed, falling down with the force of the crash. I quickly opened a separate service shaft.

"We've got to hurry. If we crawl up this service shaft and out we can make it to the ship bay and sneak out. Dooku is already on his way, we have to hurry."

We made it to the hangar bay just before Dooku. I jumped our of the service shaft and in front of Dooku.

"Hello, Dooku. Nice to see you still standing," I said with a smirk.

The droids circled me.

"I will deal with this myself," he told the droids.

We both drew our lightsabers and began fighting. I started to run for the door, trying to coax him outside. Then we'd have a one on one situation. As soon as I got outside I turned to fight. Anakin was following behind Dooku and drew his lightsaber ready to fight.

"It seems that you have planned this well," Dooku said quickly turning and clashing with Anakin. "But not too well."

I lunged at his back and my attack was blocked. We kept fighting until Dooku had Anakin in a corner. The desolate planet had room to run but not to hide. A few boulders scattered the dessert, just our luck that Anakin was backed into one. Just as Dooku tried to lunge Anakin jumped backward onto the boulder, just as he was about to jump backward over Dooku's shoulder I heard a cry of agony. My heart stopped. Everything was in slow motion. Anakin jumped back and Dooku lunged with his lightsaber, going right through Anakin's middle. I gasped and ran at Dooku with all my might. I felt the anger boil inside me, fighting to keep it at bay.

"Not very strong for a Jedi is he?"

"You think you've won," I said with a glare. "But you've no idea...Dad."

This seemed to stun him, I lunged at him quickly taking his head off. I pulled out my comlink and called for help before falling to the ground beside Anakin.

"Master! Can You hear me?! Master!"

"I.....can..hear you...." His breathing was hard and his brow was covered in sweat.

"Anakin.....Your going to be ok...." I lied to myself. We both knew he was not going to make it. I felt dizzy.

"Alyssa....." He hardly ever used my real name and I knew this was a goodbye.

I looked at his eyes filled with the same tears that mine held. Pain wrenched from my chest causing me to gasp and sputter. I stared at him memorizing his face, everything about him. Anakin traced my cheek with his finger before leaning up slighty to kiss me. I closed my eyes to kiss him, I felt all the secrets, the pain, the love, the passion and the lust stronger than ever. As I pulled back Anakin smiled, his face wet and his eyes dark.

"I love you," he said before his eyes closed and his head gently dropped.

"Anakin...." I let the sobs rip from my chest my whole frame shutter as I looked at my Master, my boyfriend there. I hardly noticed that clone troopers had arrived along with Master Kenobi. As Master Kenobi approached his victory smile turned to a gasp. He look grave for a moment.

"We best get him back to Coruscant."

He pulled me gently up as they took Anakin to a small shuttle that the clones had arrived with for any injured survivors. He lead me after him and took me inside before sitting at the controls. I sat on a bench in the back of the small shuttle and pulled my knees to my chest. I was grateful that they had installed privacy doors after one of our Jedi fainted at the controls from seeing a bleeding patient. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my face. I looked at Anakin's body, lifeless and still slightly warm. I closed my eyes trying to block out the sea of pain. I hardly breathed.

"Alyssa." The voice of Master Kenobi broke through my efforts.

"Y-Yes Master," I said not loooking up.

"I Know how hard it is to lose you Master" he said sitting next to me. "It's not easy but in time you'll heal."

I shook my head. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I had to tell him.

"Master Kenobi.....H-He's....Not...J-just my M-master.." I said.

"I understand he's a friend, too."

I shook my head.

"H...He......He was....My...My everything. I loved him. Not like a brother but like a lover," I whispered, waiting for the lecturing to begin.

But it never came. I felt two arms wrap around me as I cried. I couldn't focus on anything, anymore. I just cried until I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in Anakin's room two days later. The Council offered to move me into another set of quarters, not even knowing about my little confession, but I refused. All of Anakin's things were to be packed and given back to the Temple. I sat in his room holding back tears as I went through his clothes. I put all but one of his Jedi outfits into the box. I sorted through his datapad while Master Kenobi went through some of his things. I sat down next to Master Kenobi and pulled out a small box. Curiously I opened it. I found a necklace from his mom, and a data image or two. I took the necklace and added it to a small box that I was secretly keeping. I got up and walked to his bedside table and found nothing much of interest. A brush and a few ties for his Padawan braid and a few things I won't mention.

"Padawan? I think you should see this."

I walked back over to where Obi-Wan was sitting and looked at the small box in his hand. I picked it up from his hand and ran my fingers over the dark velvet. With curiosity I opened the lid and gasped. The tears flowed down my face and the pain inside of me caused me to fall to the floor. It was a ring. A wedding ring. For me.

"I'm sorry," Master Kenobi said.

I nodded and looked closely at it. A small peace of paper was tucked inside. I pulled it out and unfolded it, reading a note.

_Padawan...Alyssa... If you are reading this and I've proposed I am so happy I just can't stand it and you have no idea how hard it was for me to do so. If you are reading this and I haven't proposed.. I must be dead. In which case I miss you... I wrote this part of the letter just in case... I felt like my life may end soon... If I am dead, I will always be with you. Just look under this cushion for a special gift for you. I love you._

I quickly pulled out the cushion and gasped. A Small clear crystal was there. I looked at it and realized that it fit perfectly over the stone he had given to me for my birthday.

_A/N: Please don't hate me. I swear it will get better. Just go with it. Please?? _

_Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me! Thank you to my amazing Beta Reader for everything she does!_

_I promise that the sequal will have lots of twists and turns and be written much better. This story has been written and waiting for corrections for over six months so my writing has improved since then._

_Chapter PlayList:_

_In the End-Drake Bell_

_Can't have You-Jonas brothers_

_Goodbye-Miley Cyrus_

_Heaven is a place on earth-Ashley Tisdale_

_Inseperable- Jonas Brothers_

_Full Cirlce-Miley Cyrus (this has a star wars-ish feel)_

_To be with you-David Artchuleta_

_Appriciate-Nick Jonas (this song is the most amazing thing ever. Go search it on youtube, you won't be sorry)_


	10. Flash Backs starts I'm Dieing Inside

**A/N: Hey Guys. I apologize for taking SO long to update! This is the second to last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this story. I thought about doing a sequel but with all the other stories I am working on and hope to write (not to mention all the singing things I am doing) I just don****'t have the time. **** Enjoy!**

Everything happens for a reason. This reason, I was not sure of. No matter how long I stood on that balcony crying, I would never understand why he was taken from me. My Force-sensitive stone, that Anakin had given me, had not cooled off since his death. I knew that it meant that the Force was stronger than ever around me. It scared me, knowing how strong it was and how badly I was hurting. I didn't want to end up like any of those Sith. It comforted me in a way, almost as if Anakin was still with me. I knew it was impossible, I knew that Jedi didn't mourn this long, I knew I was in a dangerous place, but I didn't care. Anakin's funeral was to be tomorrow, well today if you glanced at the clock. The sky was still dark, an indication of the early time. I almost drank some Stimfizz but I had decided against it. The cold morning air blew against my skin, like little tiny needles. I could not bring myself to care. I wanted my life to end. I did not want to keep going. Who would want me now? Anakin had been the only one to give me a chance at being a Jedi and now I was going to loose that too. I shivered as a sob slid out of my mouth.

One thing Anakin had typed into his datapad, in a secret file, had been a request for me to sing at his funeral. I could hardly bear to even think the lyrics without crying, I had no idea how I was going to do it tomorrow in front of the whole city. Master Obi-Wan had been the only one to notice my distress and had nicely offered to tell Master Yoda that I was too sick to leave my room. I could not hide away from the council forever though, and so I had gone to the council room earlier in the day. _'Brave you where. Won the battle you did, for that we have decided, knighted you will be, after the funeral.' _I could hardly bear to have them tell me this. I did not deserve the rank, and I did not deserve to be praised.

The worst part of everything was losing him. The minute our Force bond was gone, I felt excruciating pain. Everything in my mind was cold, dark and alone. The feeling almost killed me. In a way it had. I was not myself, and I doubted that I ever could be again. A light breeze blew against me as if trying to comfort me and for a second I could pretend that Anakin was there again.

_"Do you know what it's like to be so close to someone for years and then have your bond ripped away? When you try to talk to someone and all you hit is a cold wall?! I hate him!" Anakin yelled, slamming his mechanical arm into the wall._

How well I knew that feeling.

Soon I was shivering so badly that I could hardly stand. I went inside and flipped the activator panel for the lights off, before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

***************

I found myself sitting in the Temple gardens early. The Temple had just risen to start the preparations for the day's event. I tried to meditate and clear my head, calm myself, but it was hardly working. I closed my mind off from everything around me and brought up all the happy things that I could remember.

_"When you where little what did you want to be?" Anakin asked me._

_"A singer," I said with a smile._

_"Really?" he asked. _

_I nodded. "What about you?' I asked._

_"Jedi," he said._

_"Who was your first crush? Well, if Jedi are allowed to crush..." I asked him._

_"Um...well... It's kind of embarrassing," he said._

_"Just tell me," I said._

_"Well.. ....It was Obi-Wan..." he said._

_I burst out laughing._

_He crossed his arms and pouted, "Hey I was nine OK? Yoda said all Padawans get a crush on their Master for a few weeks or so. Plus on my planet it wasn't that strange."_

_I giggled. "Well at least you don't STILL like him....right?"_

_"Padawan, HOW could I be gay? It's against the Jedi Code." _

_I just shrugged and held back more laughter._

Another flash hit me.

_The ozone smell, the cooling feeling… I glanced at Master Anakin, he was sitting on the couch watching a holodrama. I__ smiled slightly. His hair was all messy, he was wearing his club pants still and his loose fitting Jedi shirt, but it was halfway open, taunting me. I looked back outside just as the rain started to fall. I grinned and jumped off the balcony and onto the ground below, I smiled as the rain hit my skin cooling me down._

_I jumped in a circle and giggled lifting my face to the sky._

_"Padawan? What are you doing?"_

_"Playing in the rain, Master!" I said, trying not to laugh at the totally confused look plastered on his face. He just starred with that same look before jumping down and watching me._

_"Catch me if you can!" I yelled._

_He shook his head and started to chase me. I quickly ducked under an awning. After a few minutes Anakin finally found me and I started to run so he grabbed me around the waist, I tensed and he quickly dropped me. I sighed taking a step back_.

The memory flowed easily to the next.

_I started to write a new song to sing tomorrow night. I already had a tune idea, so I went off of that. I started to write, losing myself in my work. After a few hours I put down the datapad and got something to eat. Anakin smiled watching me put my dish in the sink and I looked at him with an odd look._

_"What?...Master?" I asked._

_"Nothing Padawan," he said with a grin._

_I shook my head and sat down on the couch to watch my favorite holodrama. Half-way through Anakin slid his arm around me and I was leaning on him watching half-heartedly. I looked up to see his eyes on me. His leaned down to kiss me, I felt this lips on mine and his soft hair tickling my cheeks. I kissed him back forgetting about the movie. His hand slid down to my back as we kept kissing I slid my arms around his neck and smiled. We just looked at each other for a minute. I smiled and got up to meditate, leaving Anakin sitting on the couch and grinning. _

The flashes got more realistic.

_Anakin was laying on his bed, shirtless with the cooling unit on. Liquid lava ran through my veins, I used a Jedi meditation trick to keep myself from blushing too red. _

_"Padawan," He said, not even opening his eyes._

_"Master. I wanted to ask you about tomorrow."_

_"Your eighteenth birthday?" he asked._

_"Yes. I want to go to a club."_

_"OK what friends do you want to go with you?" he asked._

_"None. I want to go with you, Master," I said._

_Anakin's eyes slowly opened. "Masters aren't supossed to attend."_

_I smirked. "Well, we don't seem to have a problem with breaking the rules now do we? Plus I'm not bringing my Master, I'm bringing my boyfriend."_

_He smirked._

_"You have a boyfriend? I am very shocked my young Padawan."_

_I slapped him across the head and he laughed._

_"Remember I said I didn't obey the rules."_

_"Apparenty not, I'm sure that new Jedi outfit caused too many Jedi to be __distracted. Think of the poor Jedi gathered around Dooku ready to strike him down then you walk in and Dooku strikes THEM while they are distracted."_

_I rolled my eyes but smiled at the compliment but not before giving him one more slap._

_"OK. OK. Let's go down to the dining hall and eat... and hope no Jedi run into anything on the way."_

My memories flashed again.

_When I woke up I found myself still in my Jedi uniform cuddled up to Anakin on top of his bed. Anakin was still soundly asleep. I watched his chest rise and fall with his relaxed breathing. All I wanted to do was kiss him senseless and play with that curly hair, my addiction to him was becoming a rather annoying thing. I smiled as I realized that today was my eighteenth birthday. I tried to move my now asleep arm without waking Anakin, but as soon as it had moved his eyes popped open._

_"Happy Birthday...Alyssa." _

_"Thanks," I said noticing that Anakin's hand had moved from my waist to his side._

_I slowly sat up and yawned. I tried to slide off the bed but Anakin grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back, before kissing me._

_"Now you can go." He said teasingly._

_I smirked, and dashed for the fresher as soon as he did._

_"Beat you, AGAIN!" I yelled out the door._

They where coming quickly now, too fast to tell that they were separate.

_"Oh, there you are Padawan. Are you ready for-" He looked at me for a moment._

_"Are you OK?" he asked concerned._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied._

_"Are you sure?" he asked again._

_"Im SURE," I snapped grumpily._

_He crossed his arms with a look of disbelief. "Your going to the healers."_

_"NO! I mean, er, that's not necessary, Master. I'm fine."_

_"No, your not, Padawan."_

_"I'm FINE!"_

_"Your going to the healers!"_

_"NO!"_

_" YES! NOW!"_

_"OH MY KRIFFING SITH SPIT! YOU DON'T GO TO THE HEALERS FOR YOUR PERIOD."_

_Anakin still wore his slighty dark side face but he now blushed very red._

_"I.... Um.... Sorry I shouldn't have pried. Need anything?" he asked._

_"Nah, I just took some bacta tablets. Sorry for yelling, Master."_

_He nodded. "I have to go to a council meeting and I won't be back till tonight, Maybe we could do something here when I get back," he said with a smile._

_I giggled as he headed out the door._

......

_"I almost forgot. This is for you."_

_He handed me a small square package wrapped in silver wrapping foil. I took it off and looked inside the small box and gasped. Anakin's Force-sensitive rock was sitting perfectly in the box. Obi-Wan had passed this down to Anakin when he was thirteen and Qui-Gon had passed it down to Obi-Wan before that. I looked up at him._

_"Are you sure, Master?"_

_"I'm sure.... Alyssa."_

_"Tha-Thank you," I said admiring the stone._

_........_

_"Master! Can You hear me?! Master!"_

_"I.....can..hear you...." His breathing was hard and his brow was covered in sweat._

_"Anakin.....Your going to be OK...." I lied to myself. We both knew he was not going to make it._

_"Alyssa....." _

_I looked at his eyes filled with the same tears that mine held. Pain wrenched from my chest causing me to gasp and sputter. I stared at him memorizing his face, everything about him as he traced my cheek with his finger before leaning up slightly to kiss me. I closed my eyes to kiss him, I felt all the secrets, the pain, the love, the passion and the lust stronger than ever. As I pulled back Anakin smiled, His face wet and his eyes dark._

_"I love you," he said before his eyes closed and his head gently dropped._

_"Anakin...." I let the sobs rip from my chest my whole frame shudder as I looked at my Master, My Boyfriend there. _

My last memory did me in and I broke down, in front of any Jedi present.

**A/N: Thank you to my beta reader Darth KenObi-wan for all her amazing help! Please review!**


	11. Keep Holding On

Today is Anakin's funeral. Everyone is outside getting ready for the ceremony. I've been ready all morning and now I am sitting with his body. I know I shouldn't be here, if I get caught I will be in a lot of trouble, but I just have to say goodbye. It hurts to see him cold and still like this, knowing I'll never hear his voice again or see him smirk in the face of his enemies. I run my hand through his hair and take a deep breath.

"I am so sorry."

I can't say anything else, it just doesn't seem right somehow.

"Goodbye" I said kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

I swallowed hard to try and keep the tears in. I stood in a sea of people to watch Anakin's body parade down the street. The last time I would ever see him. The battle was fresh in my mind cut like a knife. I could barely stand to watch as his body moved past. I hoped his ghost was happy in the Force. Obi-wan stood next to me and held my hand, telling him everything had been hard, and I knew my life would get harder.

The rank of Knight was to be placed on me the next day, and then followed with my first solo mission. I was scared. Jedi do not feel fear, but humans do. How was it possible to not fear? You can't walk into everything with no feelings at all. Even Anakin had been scared of some things, underneath his cocky shell. I wanted to leave the Jedi Order, just leave it all behind, but I couldn't do that to Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded to me from where he stood and I started towards the stage that was at the end of the route. I slowly walked up the stage ready to grab the microphone and start my song. I fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

_I bite my cheek trying to be strong and do this for Anakin._

Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear

_I let a tears roll down my cheek as I sang. I sensed Anakin in my mind, trying from wherever he was to keep me going._

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
(Yeh, yeh)

_My mind flashed back to the battle, the day we won some and lost some._

Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

_I felt like he was singing to me now; telling me that no matter what I needed to keep going._

Hear me when I say,  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change,  
Trust in me  
Whatever is meant to be  
We'll work out perfectly  
(Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh-ah)

_I took a step back from the microphone just for a second and let the cold air whip across my face. The scene in front of me sinking in._

(La ra ra ra ra)  
Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

_I forgot everyone as I sang, only singing to Anakin._

(ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on)  
(ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on)

There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on (keep holding on)  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

I got off stage and ran. I didn't know where I was running to, I just let my feet carry me. I was going to breakdown and I needed to be alone. My feet grew heavier and finally I had to stop running. When I looked up I realized I was in the Jedi Gardens.

I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs. I started to sob and I hugged myself tighter, as if I was trying to hold myself together. _'Why did this have to happen? Why!?' _I didn't expect a response. _'Did you forget about the darkness? Think about it...' _the answering thought was my own. I reached out with the Force and found that the darkness had gone; _But why?_ I thought back painfully over the events since I had first felt it. Why had it only been around when we were together? I searched the force and found my answer.

It had been Anakin. If we had continued fighting together, I would have caused Anakin to turn to the darkside. He would have become our greatest enemy, not ally. I would have died in his arms as a hostage, not as his love. All the Jedi would have been wiped out and a new empire of darkness would have started. I let out a sob, trying to tell myself that it was for the best.

"Padawan?" I recognized Obi-Wan's voice.

I needed to get a hold of myself. Tomorrow I was to be knighted, and soon I would be training my own Padawan. Today was a day of preparation for a new life, a new chapter-and I had to be ready.

"Yes, Master?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Playlist

I Know a lot of you asked for the playlist for this story. So I am going to post it here and also in my profile.

**What I listened to while writing:**

Keep Holding On- Avril Lavinge **This is what I based my whole story off of. **

Hot- Avril Lavinge

Don't Wanna Be In Love- Good Charlotte

In the End-Drake Bell

Can't have You-Jonas brothers

Goodbye-Miley Cyrus

Heaven is a place on earth-Ashley Tisdale

Inseperable- Jonas Brothers

Full Cirlce-Miley Cyrus (this has a star wars-ish feel)

To be with you-David Artchuleta

Appreciate-Nick Jonas

When Your Gone-Avril Lavinge

Before The Strom-Miley cyrus and Nick Jonas

Bullseye-Aly and Aj

Desperate-David Archuletta

Hero in Me-Emily Osment

Leave out all the rest-Linkin Park

Songs used in the story:

I Miss You-Miley Cyrus (used in Chapter 4)

Too Cool-Meaghan Martin (used in Chapter 6)

He Said She Said-Ashley Tisdale (used in Chapter 6)

Don't Wanna Be In Love- Good Charlotte (used in chapter 6)

GirlFriend-Avril Lavinge (used in Chapter 6)

Hot- Avril Lavinge (used in Chapter 6)

Keep Holding On-Avril Lavinge (used in chapter 11)

Desperate-David Archuletta

Also I am re-writing the last chapter just a bit, to fix some spelling errors I missed. I will also be working on the final chapter and epilogue. So this story should be finished by March.


	13. Knighted

I took deep calming breaths as I stared at the door to the Council Chamber. The nerves had set in and so had the doubts. Questions ran through my mind, reminding me of all the things that could go wrong. I had been staring at the door for a good few minutes, maybe hours, I was not sure. Just as I was about to flee, I felt pull in the Force to go forwards. I knew it was him, telling me to do it for him and for me. I took one big deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Nice of you to join us," Obi-wan said, a little bit of his teasing slipping through.

"Masters." I bowed.

"Now, if you wish to start the ceremony…" Master Windu said, gesturing to the middle of the room.

"Yes, Master."

I walked to the center of the room, facing the Jedi Masters. I tried to hide everything that had happened in the last few days and just concentrate on the ceremony.

"Do you swear by your life and the Force, that you will keep the peace and Jedi Code?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you swear to live in the Force, and not let emotions get in the way?"

"Yes, Master." I tried to keep my voice even.

"Do you promise to teach your Padawan in the ways of the Force?"

"Yes, Master."

Master Windu nodded and turned to sit and Obi-wan picked up a pair of scissors.

"Just as I cut this braid from your head, so be your past from your future."

And with that the scissors clamped together and my Padawan braid fell to the floor. Obi-wan picked it up and handed it to me.

"The Jedi Council now recognizes you as Jedi Knight Alyssa Valsara"

"Thank-you, Masters," I said bowing slightly.

"Now, your first mission is to head to Naboo, there you will need to protect Senator Amidala"

I slumped on the couch and rubbed my head. My first mission had been one heck of a busy time. I had tried not to think of Anakin too much while I worked, and it wasn't insanely hard to do when you're trying to fight off droids; but now I was alone. All of the memories came flooding back to me making me take a ragged breath in. I jumped off the couch even though I was insanely tired and went into the washroom to take a shower. I started the water, making it just a bit too hot and slid out of my grimy Jedi robes. The water felt relaxing against my parched skin but it did nothing to ease the pain in my head.

I couldn't help but remember how much I missed him. I flipped off the shower and got ready to sleep. I was about to go into my room but then I paused outside of Anakin's door. Going in there would hurt me, I knew it would, whether it was now or tomorrow morning, it would hurt. But I felt so alone and I needed to feel him, just to know he was around in some form. So I opened the door.

The room looked the same as it had the last time I had been in here. The closet was empty, except for two Jedi robes that I had kept hidden. The bedside table's drawers had been locked by me, so I knew those where still full. Jedi did not decorate their rooms really, so the room was stark. Obi-wan had promised not to tell anyone that I had kept a few things of Anakin's, that he had done the same when his Master died.

I slowly pulled back the covers of the unchanged bed and slid onto the bed. I clutched my necklace in my hand and pulled the covers over me. I took a deep breath and let the scent that was Anakin fill my senses. I let out a sob, the full weight of his death hitting me but his smell and his room comforting me in a way. I never had been invited into Anakin's bed when he was still alive, mostly because a Jedi could show up at the door at anytime but also because he thought we had plenty of time to get to know each other. Not that we would have _done_ anything-well maybe. But now laying here alone I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: The epilogue is next you guys. I want to thank you for sticking with me through this story and for all the help and criticism you've given me. You've made me a better writer! **


	14. Join the Force

**A Year Later**

I put a box down in Anak-my room. A few other boxes lined one wall, letting me know that I still needed to unpack. My old room was now taken over by a Padawan. I wasn't a master quite yet but I was only a few months away from it. Anakin had put in a special request in his will, letting the Council know that he wished for me to have a strong willed Padawan, just like I was. The Council chose well. My Padawan, Sarah, was only 8 years old but she had a fire to her. She was willing to learn but also wanted things to go her way. I had quite a bit of work ahead of me. _Is this how you felt about me? _I silently wondered.

My Padawan was out for the day, training with Obi-wan. "You need a break, I can tell," he had said when he had taken her for the day. He had turned to her and asked "What do you think Padawan, should we get some ice cream and watch movies all night?"

She had giggled and quickly agreed. So here I sat unpacking the last of my boxes. I put the last of my things away, and flopped onto the bed. It had been a year since Anakin had left me. Today was the anniversary of his death. I closed my eyes and rubbed my necklace, remembering. I started to meditate and suddenly my thoughts where mixing in.

"_Alyssa" _a voice, a familiar one called me.

"_Anakin?" _My mental voice sounded just as weak as my normal one would_._

"_Yes." _

"_I miss you, so much." _My heart clenched and I swear I could feel a tear falling.

_"You have no idea how much I miss you. I've been watching you. You've become an even more amazing person and Jedi." _

"_Thank you. I've been trying so hard. It's horrible here without you. When I fall asleep I have nightmares… like the ones you had about your mother."_

"_Force, I'm sorry. You'll realize one day why I ended up here without you… you have a great destiny ahead of you."_

"_It doesn't feel like that now."_

"_I know."_

"_What will happen?"_

"_I can't tell you that-"_

Suddenly, his force mind link was no longer there, crippling me emotionally as well as physically. I let out a loud sob and curled into a ball.

I slid out of my Jedi clothes, not bothering to put on my sleep outfit. I was exhausted from today's mission. It had been six months since I had the mental contact with Anakin and it had been well worth the pain of not hearing from him after that. I was trying to get along with everything but it was still hard. I doubt that I will ever get over him. My eyes started to close as I meditated.

"Alyssa" the voice was strong this time, as if it was real, not a force link.

My eyes flew open and Anakin was sitting on the edge of my bed. He was pale and transparent.

"Anakin" I hardly got out the name.

"I can't see you again." His face was sad and his voice sounded weak. "my time is done. Our worlds must separate forever."

I choked back a sob.

"Bu- when…. …"

"Shh. I'm sorry, I had to see you one last time. You don't know how proud I am of you. How much I love you." His hand raised to run through my hair but went through me like I was air. His eyes grew sad.

"I love your outfit," he said with a small smile. I looked down at blushed at my lack of robes.

"I always loved that blush," he said.

"I miss you." That seemed to be all I could ever say. "I love you."

"I miss you too…so much." He was holding back tears.

"How long do you have?" I asked, my voice shaking and laced with fear.

"Only a few moments. I won't see you again until your time…" his voice trailed off, almost begging for me to join him now but also to stay here as long as I could.

"I can't feel you, but I can see you. Please lay with me," I begged in a small voice.

He lay down next to me staring into my eyes. "I love what you did with the ring." He smiled glancing at my chest.

I had taken the beautiful ring, put it on a chain and hung it around my neck. I never let it show to anyone. It always stayed hidden beneath my robes.

"I always want it with me, when I get to be like you…I want you to give it to me, like it should have been."

"Done," he said looking into my eyes again, suddenly his eyes grew sad.

"My times up. I love you," he said as he started to fade.

"I love you," I said with a sob.

He was gone and I wouldn't see him again, until the day I died. I let the sobs overtake my body as I fell asleep.

I stood on the front line of battle, lightsaber in hand. Darth Sidious stood in front of me glaring at me. The clones were going down around me and all but one of our Jedi had been terminated.

"So much for being the Chosen One. You could have done so much good on our side. You could have killed Anakin and joined us. Together we could have ruled the galaxy."

I lunged at him with a speed, I didn't know I had. He shot Force Lightning at me and I blocked it with my lightsaber. I lunged at him and he jumped to avoid it. It became almost a dance, dodging attacks and giving attacks. He smiled and shot me with Force Lightning, I had let my saber go to far to one side. I gasped in pain, wanting to scream.

"Yes. Die Chosen One."

Through the pain, I knew I must win. Must not let the Sith win. I raised my arm with a flash and shoved the saber through his heart. He screamed and fell over, dead. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't move, I felt my brain getting fuzzy and soon I blacked out.

Why was it so bright? So warm? So perfect? I opened my eyes and groaned. My body didn't seem marked at all. No dirt soiled my robes or my boots. I lifted a hand to my head and felt my hair, it was smooth, not the usual frizzy. I glanced down and saw that I still wore both of my necklaces. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked around a gasped. I didn't know where I was, but it was beautiful. The air was clean smelling, as if it had never been breathed. The sun was shining brightly, but it didn't hurt my eyes to look at it. Everything had a golden tint to it, making even the simplest blade of grass look stunning. Where I was I had no clue.

"Excuse me? Where am I?" I asked a human like being.

"You've joined the force," she said with a smile, her lips hadn't moved once. She walked off before I could ask her what she had done.

" I am…dead?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking up.

"Anakin." My eyes filled with tears as I through myself at him and burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Alyssa. My amazing Alyssa," he said wrapping his arms around me.

His body shook and I knew he was crying. I lifted my head and his lips met mine in a frenzy, begging for more. I kissed him back with a passion that I had never felt until now. Slowly, his hand crept under my robes as he murmured how beautiful I was. He nibbled on my lower lip as his hand slid to my breast.

"You kept holding on. You made it through things you didn't think you could, you fought off every…."

"Temptation" I breathed, before kissing him back.

**A/N: That's the end folks. I hope you enjoyed the ride! I can't thank you enough for sticking with me through all the spaced out updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I want to thank my amazing Beta reader Darth Kenobiwan! She's amazing!**


End file.
